warship_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
History
2014 September 2014 2014/09/19 Official website of Warship Girls and forum was launched. It's worth mentioning that Patch used the propaganda "the first personalized ship game", and for a long time after, this phrased can still be seen as title in various search engines. This kind of fake propaganda is very unprofessional, and remains as one of the biggest fault made by the distributor in the history of WSG.(Such idiots, they just have to add "mobile" or "in china" in the advertisement to resolve all conflict.) In July 2015, Patch finally added "In China"to the title. 2014/9/23 Warship Girls opened closed beta testing. Up until 2015/11/10 there was only one server called "closed beta server 1", which was renamed the "zero server"afterwards. 2014/9/25 Some admirals discovered exploits that can quickly raise their admiral level by bugs. Four exploiters "清风明月、玄日炎、非洲提督、公羊" were revealed and banned, everyone else received a compensation of 500 diamonds. 2014/9/27 Game was updated to v1.0.3. A lot of bugs in v1.0.1 was fixed. But soon after the update, some ship have been reported to attack corpses(enemy ships that already sank). 1++ was given to those that experienced this bug, an additional 3++ to everyone. 2014/9/28 China's National Day event Log in for 7 days in a row during the event to receive CL "Sirius". Clear stage 2-4 and unlock 3-1 to receive BB "Prince of Wales". 2014/9/29 The First Satellites list First official post was made to list future goals of the development team(even though most of the points listed are not even close to being introduced into the game even now). Because of the amount of people using "Dark Alchemy", daily limit of 500 ship drops was introduced(even though it did little to help the situation). Also, prizes for fan arts were announced. 2014/9/30 Game was updated to v1.0.5 Bugs were fixed. It's announced that registration will be stopped at Oct 2nd. Because some parts of the update wasn't listed in the announcement, another ++ was given to everyone. October 2014 2014/10/1 China's National Day events started. Jailbreak IOS client was leaked. no purchase can be made with that client. 2014/10/3 Maintenance, 500 diamonds was given to everyone.(←damn, that's a lot) 2014/10/8 Second official announcement was made. The release of Z24 and Z28 was announced, and ways of contacting customer service "Sara" was released. Event ended, prizes were given out. 2014/10/13 Game was updated to v1.0.6.2 Bugs were fixed. Details of Fans-Developers Party in Shanghai was released. 2014/10/14 Game updated to v1.0.7, bugs were fixed. To combat Dark Alchemy, resource gains from dismembering low-rarity ships were lowered. Famous hacker "提督の机霸" was punished(hacks he developed can even jump you straight to boss node and resource node, and he even hacked into patch's server to adjust his in-game data. He also have rows of max level ships just a few days into game. 2000 diamonds and the title "Beater (Yep, beater in SAO)" was given to 提督の机霸). 2014/10/16 Third official announcement was made, mentioning mainly their following directions of development, and that Shanghai fan meeting was scheduled Nov 1st 2014. 2014/10/23 WSG closed beta testing was up for a month, 800 diamonds was given to everyone that logged in during that day. Also, equipment "Hot Strip" was given out. It is just for memorial use, and serves no practical purpose. 2014/10/27 Fourth official announcement was made, titled “Admirals, get ready to break the ice and start the voyage!”. Important points of the announcement are the cancellation of 1++ resource per day in the next update, and the introduction of sinking system. 2014/10/30 More details of Shanghai fan meeting was released. Nov 2014 2014/11/1 Shanghai fan meeting started. In the fan meeting draws, first “emperor” 提督白 got his throne by getting the first ever Richelieu. By the time his Richelieu was the only Richelieu in game, and Richelieu wasn’t obtainable through construction until much later. Announcements were made in this meeting regarding server separation. Main points of the announcement: *1) Pioneer server and Saratoga server will be 2 separate clients, you will be able to install them both. *2) Pioneer server and Saratoga server will have the same events. *3) Pioneer server might be open for registration occasionally. *4) Pioneer server progress will not be wiped. All further game updates will be tested out in the pioneer server before launching it into the main servers. *5) Before closed beta server is renamed pioneer server, all the purchases made will be converted into diamonds and charged into admiral’s corresponding Saratoga server accounts. 2014/11/4 Game updated to v1.0.9, bugs were fixed. Campaign mode was added. ' Closed beta memorial event started: During the event, players that cleared 3-4 in pioneer or Hood server will get “Prince of Wales” and “Repulse” in Saratoga server, pioneer and Hood server accounts will also receive rewards. If players reached lv30 admiral before Nov10th, players will get BC “Goeben” in Saratoga server, Hood and pioneer server accounts will also receive rewards. '''2014/11/10 Android Hood server was opened. ' *Closed Beta server 1 was renamed zero server, zero server client was released. Public testing started. '''2014/11/11 Android Saratoga server was opened. 2014/11/12 Goeben’s main gun’s icon was temporarily changed to Hot Strip, it was fixed afterwards. 2014/11/13 Zero server updated to v1.1.1, bugs were fixed. 2014/11/17 Server separation ended, data locked. ''' '''2014/11/18 Bugs occurred during drill mode, bug was fixed and 100 diamond compensation was given out to everyone. 2014/11/19 Zero server updated to v1.1.5, '''bugs were fixed, UI greatly changed, and the first group of modifiable ships were released. '''2014/11/28 Updated to v1.1.5, UI greatly changed, the new UI resembles the current UI. December 2014 2014/12/4 Zero server updated to v1.1.6, bugs were fixed. New ships and modification system were introduced. 2014/12/9 Game was updated to v1.1.6, bugs were fixed. *New ships and modification system were introduced. Zero server was updated to v1.1.7, bugs were fixed. In zero server, USS Ranger was changed to be only obtainable by making the first purchase. 2014/12/10 Game was updated to v1.1.7, bugs were fixed. USS Ranger was changed to be only obtainable by making the first purchase. 2014/12/11 12/12 event was announced, mainly the zero server event of clearing 5-5 in time to receive Hornet. 2014/12/12 Android Bismarck was opened. 2014/12/13 Fifth official announcement made, featuring future goals and Patch recruiting. 2014/12/23 Zero server updated to v1.1.8, bugs were fixed. New ships and new modifications were introduced. New year’s event officially announced. 2014/12/24 Game updated to v1.1.8, bugs were fixed. New ships and new modifications were introduced. Also, admirals that logged in during Dec 24 and 25 will receive a special “Christmas Eugen”. Official IOS jailbreak version was released, but app store version was still not available. 2014/12/25 Details of new year’s event was released. 2014/12/29 New year’s event started, it lasted for 2 weeks. Players were able to obtain SS Albacore and CV Taiho through the event. 2014/12/30 It was discovered that enemy ships of E4 A node were unable to attack SS, thus players were able to very easily level their SS. The issue was soon fixed by rolling back the server. 0.5++ was given as compensation, but there were still controversy around using rollback as the way of fixing the bug, and there were many complaints. Some thought that was not a bug, but that map was meant to be used by players to train their SS. But due to players using macros to exploit this map, there were many max leveled Albacore very soon, forcing the company to use extreme means to fix it. 2015 Jan 2015 2015/1/1 WSG was up for 100 days. '''Zero server players received CA Kent when logging in on this day. '''2015/1/7 Zero server updated to v1.2.0, bugs were fixed. New modifications were introduced. E4 of the new year’s event was made easier through the introduction of modification of Rodney. 2015/1/8 WSG related product store was up for a test sale. 2015/1/11 Sixth official announcement. Discussed possible “participation prize” for those that failed new year’s event. Never actually happened. 2015/1/12 New year’s event ended. 2015/1/14 WSG related product store test sale ended. 2015/1/19 Zero server updated to v1.2.1, updated future event contents. 2015/1/20 Game updated to v1.2.0, bugs were fixed. New ships and new modifications were introduced. Skill system was introduced. 0.5++ compensation was given for instable connection during the update process. Same day, information about first great construction event was released. Details of the first great construction event *1. Jan. 21st 00:00 – Jan 27th 23:59 Experience gain through battles increased by 50%. Expedition Great Success rate doubled. *2. Jan. 21st 00:00 -23:59 Campaign limit raised to 12 times. *3. Jan. 23rd 00:00 -23:59 Campaign limit raised to 12 times. *4. Jan. 25th 00:00- Jan 27th 23:59 Limited time construction *5. During the construction event from Jan 25th to 27th the following warships can be obtained: **BB Vanguard **CL Belfast **DD Laffey These 3 ships can still be obtained by other means after the event. 2015/1/23 WSG and次元APP collaborated in advertising. 2015/1/25 First great construction event started, so did the “50 steel incident”. Without giving enough explanation, the main target of the construction “Vanguard” was set to requiring 650 when constructing, 50 more than the conventional construction formula by the time. This made many players spent a lot of resources/money and ended up with nothing. After knowing the requirements of Vanguard, many players complained and protested on various forums, but the company made no response, this further enraged more players. Many players expressed their rage by live broadcasting dismembering their ships. Many players quit game. (even though it’s not the company’s responsibility to publicize the formula) 2015/1/26 Patch gave in. ''' Early in the morning, employees posted in the forum regarding what happened and what they will do about the incident. The act of spending all night all the way up to the morning listening and talking to players made many players change their mind and continue this game. Next morning an official announcement was made apologizing for errors Patch made and promise to disclose enough information before events start, and details about compensations for the incident. Resources and diamonds spent will be refunded, and there will be ways of getting their ships back for those that dismembered their ships out of rage. Many players came back to game because of the sincerity Patch showed, nevertheless, this planted the seed for various future protests. Same day, diamonds were refunded, and resources were also compensated for. '''2015/1/27 1++ compensation was given out. Also, there was some abnormality in Bismarck’s data during the maintenance. Bismarck needed to go through a rollback, and as a result Bismarck players received an additional 1++. 2015/1/28 Due to server loads during the great construction event, Patch shut down the login-registration system for an update. '''Registration was temporarily closed, but platform users remained unaffected. '''2015/1/30 Registration was back up. Feb 2015 2015/2/1 Illustration of Akagi and Fubuki class was discovered to have traced the arts of other artists. Fubuki class traced the arts of Japanese artist “pocco”, and Akagi have traced Manga白玉团子. Patch quickly announced that they are working on getting new illustrations ASAP. Akagi’s illustration was replaced on Feb 1st, and Fubuki class was also replaced at the 1.2.9 update. From pieces of information from the announcement, this unknown artist have many pieces of artworks that was suspected to have traced other peoples’ works. Because Patch neither knew this nor was responsible for this, there was not much negative feedback. 2015/2/2 Android Renown was opened. 2015/2/5 Zero server updated to v1.2.3, bugs were fixed. New ships and new modifications were introduced.' The affection system was introduced.' 2015/2/7 Zero server updated to v1.2.5, bugs were fixed. 2015/2/11 Game updated to v1.2.5, bugs were fixed. Affection system was introduced, this is the first WSG exclusive system(compared to KanColle). Same day they announced participating in Nanjing CP festival, and information about spring events. Patch did not get authorization for the BGM they used in their advertisement video. This is the second major flaw Patch made. This video is still on their official website as of now. 2015/2/12 Bismarck had another rollback. The official explanation for this is “water leaked into the server and stopped it from functioning”. 1++ compensation was given to those that logged in during Feb 11 or 12. Various Bismarck server exclusive bugs were also fixed. 2015/2/16 Spring discount gift pack was launched into the shop, but brought down on the very same day because there was bug about the diamonds in the gift pack.facepalm 2015/2/21 IOS client was finally up in app store. IOS Lexington was opened. 2++ was given to everyone in the server as a celebration. WSG quickly climbed to the top and stayed at the top(No.1) of China app store game rankings. 2015/2/23 Spring event started. ''' The following ships can only be obtained through this event: *SS Archerfish *CV Zuikaku *CV Shokaku Because of the attention IOS servers got, there were also many new android server players. The increased amount of players paralyzed the login server and made android servers unreachable for a long time. The situation finally resolved in the evening. Zero server remained unaffected. IOS server did not have their event yet. '''2015/2/27 Android Nelson opened. Same day, Patch announced participation in Shanghai CP15.5 festival. March 2015 2015/3/2 Bugs were fixed without closing server. Same day Patch announced selling related products in Guangzhou YACA Comic Festival. 2015/3/4 IOS Prinz Eugen opened. 2015/3/8 Spring event ended. 2015/3/9 Tieba got more than 80000 subscription. All servers received 1++ for celebration. 2015/3/10 Zero server updated to v1.2.6, Bugs were fixed. Damage control system was improved. New ships were available through construction, Takao class have their illustration changed. 2015/3/15 Android Le Fantasque was opened. 2015/3/16 Some Zero server players reported equipment lost during maintenance. It was fixed and they received compensation. 2015/3/17 Game updated to v1.2.6, bugs were fixed, damage control system was improved. New ships were available through construction, Takao class have their illustration changed. 2015/3/19 New version of announcement was introduced to Hood server. 2015/3/20 Second great construction event started. Patch announced participation in Chengdu COMIDAY 15 festival. 2015/3/23 Second great construction event ended. In general people were enthusiastic about Richelieu being available through construction. High rate of Prinz Eugen also made some people nicknamed this event the “Eugen-sniping event”. 2015/3/28 Android Helena Ranger opened. 2015/3/28 Patch announced participation in Qingdao DreamCraft06. 2015/3/30 April Fools event was announced. 2015/3/31 MoeFantasy finally launched their icon on the login screen of WSG. Same day, zero server was updated to v1.2.6, bugs were fixed, and new modifications were available. Some illustrations were also changed. Patch had intentionally hid the existence of MoeFantasy in their previous promotions. In some of their promotion posts, Patch even claimed to have developed WSG by themselves. MoeFantasy did nothing about this except a few complaints made by MoeFantasy’s employees on their private Weibo. April 2015 2015/4/1 April fool’s day event. During that day, all construction will show a time of 1:25.00(the construction time of Takao class). Same day, IOS Tirpitz is opened. 2015/4/2 Guangzhou fan meeting tickets were sold on Taobao. Information about the meeting were given out. 2015/4/4 Vanguard, which was still not released by the time, was seen on IOS Lexington’s sinking ranking. The player claim on Tieba that he used hacks to get the ship. Patch made announcements that the ship was caused by mistakes of their employee, but it wasn’t very convincing. Some players believe that it was impossible to get Vanguard to lv79 and sink 1362 ships by April 4th (according to the ranking) if the ship was given to the players by mistake only on April 2nd. As a result, many players believe Patch employees have been secretly selling ships. Also, there was screenshot suspecting IOS Lex server players owning U47, which by the time was also unobtainable. Patch quickly released “Abnormal Ship Incident explanation and treatment announcement” and “illegal IOS login announcement”, and claim they will be watching hack users more closely. 2015/4/6 Because of incidents that happened on April 4th, Patch increased the penalty against hack users. 2015/4/9 Game updated to v1.2.9,bugs were fixed. New modifications were available, some illustrations were adjusted. 2015/4/10 IOS servers started their spring events. “29 Knot Nelson” event started. Because in the history, Renown was mistaken for Nelson on a April 9th, for the duration of the event, Renown(and Renown mod) had their accuracy, evasion, and critical rate increased by 20%. 2015/4/11 Guangzhou fan meeting. In this meeting, admiral 视频妹 became the second “emperor” with his 6star BB Lion. 2015/4/13 IOS updated to v1.2.9,bugs were fixed. New modifications were available, some illustrations were adjusted. Also because of ongoing conflicts related to account selling and 3rd party platform charging, Patch announced that they will not be responsible for any lost caused by using third party platforms. 2015/4/15 Fixed a bug regarding password recovery. 2015/4/16 Clear stage event: clear 4-4 before midnight of the day to get Mitsubishi*1 and MK6 *1. 2015/4/20 Start of 9 day event “Doolittle Raid”. Hornet and B25 will be rewarded if players clear 5-5 before the end of the event. Tieba subscription reached 180k, 1++ is given to all players for celebration. 2015/4/22 Zero server updated to v1.3.1,bugs were fixed. New ships and modifications were available. 6-1 was released. Outflanking system was introduced. 2015/4/23 Announced participation in Hangzhou 11th Chinese mange festival and Guangzhou 9th firefly festiva'''l(ACG festival named firefly). Richelieu pony T-shirt was released. '''2015/4/28 Game updated to v1.3.1, bugs were fixed. New ships and modifications were available. 6-1 and related quests/expeditions were released. Outflanking system was introduced. Different formations were adjusted to give different characteristics in battle. Recon system was adjusted. Cruising speed system revamped. Battle mechanism was greatly changed in this update. IOS updated to v1.3.0, bugs were fixed. 2015/4/30 IOS Albacore was opened. May 2015 2015/5/1 51 events started(May 1st is Chinese labour day). Event consist of limited time quests, attendance that rewarded ships, and third great construction event. No new ships were released in this great construction event, instead, Vanguard, Belfast and Laffey(from first great construction event) were changed to be constantly available through construction. 2015/5/2 There were WSG related product sold by “非公认战舰少女应援会” in Guiyang CD3 comic market, and some of their products might potentially harm the players’ benefits. Patch announced that they have nothing to do with非公认战舰少女应援会. 2015/5/8 Android Richelieu is opened. 2015/5/11 IOS updated to v1.3.1, bugs were fixed. New ships and modifications were available. 6-1 and related quests/expeditions were released. Outflanking system was introduced. Different formations were adjusted to give different characteristics in battle. Recon system was adjusted. Cruising speed system revamped. 2015/5/20 Zero server updated to v1.3.3, bugs were fixed. New ships and modifications were available. Login screen changed to summer theme. 6-2 was released. 2015/5/26 Game updated to v1.3.3, bugs were fixed. New ships and modifications were available. Login screen changed to summer theme. 6-2 was released. 2015/5/28 Android servers started their summer & children’s day event. Players will be rewarded Children’s day version of Rodney for clearing 2-4 before the end of event. SS Surcouf, BB Veneto, DD Camicia Nera, and DD Aviere were released and obtainable only through the summer event. June 2015 2015/6/1 IOS servers updated to v1.3.3, bugs were fixed. New ships and modifications were available. Login screen changed to summer theme. 6-2 was released. 2015/6/3 IOS summer events started. 2015/6/7 IOS children’s day event started. 2015/6/10 Some players were using cracked clients to play. Patch announced they will be inspecting players for using cracked client, and ban cracked client users should any be found, and warn players not to use clients that was not distributed by either Patch or partner platforms. 2015/6/11 Android summer event ended. It went better than previous events, but RNG in E4 still caused a fair amount of complaint(̶̶u̶ ̶g̶̶u̶̶y̶̶s̶ ̶s̶̶h̶̶o̶̶u̶̶l̶̶d̶ ̶p̶̶l̶̶a̶̶y̶ ̶k̶̶a̶̶n̶̶c̶̶o̶̶l̶̶l̶̶e̶ ̶a̶̶n̶̶d̶ ̶c̶̶o̶̶m̶̶p̶̶lai̶̶n̶̶t̶ ̶m̶̶o̶̶r̶̶e̶ ̶a̶̶b̶̶o̶̶u̶̶t̶ ̶r̶̶n̶̶g̶). 2015/6/12 WSG have cooperation event with another game own by Patch. Some players hated the event. 2015/6/16 Patch announced event partnering with 300Heros, but soon brought down the announcement due to overwhelming protests. Same day android Belfast and IOS Alaska was opened. Patch’s attempt of connecting WSG with a game with severe copyright infringement enraged a large amount of players as well as MoeFantasy employees. 2015/6/17 IOS summer events ended. Patch announced that WSG and 300Heros’ partnering event was forced cancelled because its prizes contained some sensitive contents. 2015/6/18 Hacker’s punishment rules were announced. Hackers will be banned for 7 days once found, but players still doubt how much Patch executes its own announcement. Dragon boat festival events announced. 2015/6/19 U47 started dropping starting 2015/6/19 noon. Aside from drops, players can also obtain U47 by purchasing a U47 ship model in Patch’s official online store, which will give you an in-game U47 code as a gift. (Patch’s online store is selling U47 model about 4x the price of similar products, this seems more like selling in-game U47 than selling the actual model. Combined with the failed event with 300Heros, Patch had accumulated more disappointment.) 2015/6/23 Zero server updated to v1.3.7, bugs were fixed. New ships and modifications were available. Stats of several ships were adjusted. Several ships had their own lines. 2015/6/24 Zero server found the bug that torpedo is doing way smaller damage than what it should be doing. This along with other bugs were soon fixed. Airplane Seiran was introduced. 2015/6/28 Patch’s store started sending out sold U47 models. Because of doubts about selling in-game U47, they doubled the model size compared to their original item description. July 2015- For more details, see The Conflicts page 2015/7/1 Android updated to v1.3.7, bugs were fixed. New ships and modifications were available. Some ships had their stats adjusted. 2015/7/2 Conflicts between Patch and MoeFantasy was exposed to the public. For more details see The Conflicts page. 2015/7/10 MoeFantasy announced they will be running WSG Traditional Chinese server. Patch indirectly denied the fact. TC servers will be run by MoeFantasy alone, therefore players that were already unhappy about Patch were looking forward to it. But the continuous upgrade of conflicts between Patch and MoeFantasy also made many players worried about the future of WSG. 2015/7/12 Patch announced the July great construction event. Patch did not give players close to enough preparation time compared to previous events. Plus, MoeFantasy’s representative said on his private Weibo that this event was not designed by MoeFantasy programmers, it was Patch adjusting the data themselves, and therefore there might be unexpected bugs. This resulted in heated discussions. 2015/7/13 July great construction event started. Players reported that if you equip Colorado, Maryland, and West Virginia (3 of the new ships introduced in this great construction event) with equipments that they don’t come with and quit game, you will find their equipment restore to what they came with after you log back in. Some players lost some rare equipments as a result. 2015/7/14 Patch announced that the bug found on 7/13 is just rumours, and denied the existence of that bug. Same day a lot of IOS players applied for refund on app store. MoeFantasy’s representative’s prophecy on his Weibo came true. 2015/7/15 TC server started closed beta testing. Registration code is needed to register, and progress will be deleted after testing. Same day Patch opened android Chaser and IOS Royal Oak in their SC server. 2015/7/20 Patch ran the event of clearing 6-1 5 times in the weekend to obtain DD Shiranui. It was first time a ship is given out in weekend events. Same day, Patch announced that they will change the names of all Japanese ships in game for “some special reasons”. They are all changed to their Roman alphabets, but spelt deliberately wrong. Some players think Patch is being too paranoid. 2015/7/24 Patch announced the 4th weekend events of July, Shirauhi will be obtainable through drops starting July 25th. This caused great complaint because people spent a lot of time and resources in the previous week to clear 6-1 5 times, and how Shirauhi is (fairly) easily obtainable. Same day MoeFantasy released more physical news about transferring to the TC server. 2015/7/27 TC server started public testing, client version was v1.3.9. Hood was up first, and other servers will be progressively opened later on. TC CBT was still going on, and nothing was said about the zero server. 2015/7/29 TC IOS Lexington was up, but the only available client was android client for IOS servers. MoeFantasy said that before they launch their IOS client onto app store, IOS players will only be able to log into IOS servers via the android client. 2015/7/30 TC Saratoga server was up. SC server and zero server updated to v1.3.9, new ships were introduced, and new map 6-Ex01 was introduced. TC words were found in this client. Patch soon made an announcement saying it was caused by mistake of their employees, and updated their v1.3.9 client. 2015/7/31 TC android servers opened registration. August 2015 2015/8/3 TC android Bismarck server was up. 2015/8/5 HangZhou PaiYu Inc.(P1) registered WSG2 and got government approval. 2015/8/6 TC android HMS Renown server was up. 2015/8/7 Zero server transfer began. 2015/8/8 SC server started first weekend event for August. Compared to previous weeks, players found this weekend’s rewards less attractive. 2015/8/9 TC android HMS Nelson was up. 2015/8/11 TC IOS Tirpitz was up. 2015/8/14 MoeFantasy released v1.4.0 client. TC android Le Fantasque was up. Icons on Japanese airplanes were changed back to what corresponds to the history. Same day, players reported SC WSG have been consuming great amount of data. For more details see The Conflict. 2015/8/15 Patch ran “Japan surrender 70th anniversary event”, clear 2-4 3 times within the event to obtain CL Ying Swei. 2015/8/16 Players on tieba found Patch registered for WSG on August 14th and got approval. The details of the software Patch registered for was identical to the WSG MoeFantasy registered before WSG started. 2015/8/17 TC IOS Albacore was up. Patch denied the abnormal data flow bug, and announced normal data usage for WSG is around 5Mb/hr. 2015/8/18 TC android USS Helena and USS Ranger was up. 2015/8/19 TC android Richelieu was up. 2015/8/20 TC android HMS Belfast, IOS USS Alaska was up. TC had the first event “use Sukhbaatar as flagship to clear 3-4 once to obtain an engagement ring”. Event lasted for 6 days. SC started their Chinese valentines event as well: “clear 5-5 10 times to obtain an engagement ring”, event lasted for 3 days. 2015/8/23 SC started a new test server. Everything was given almost for free, and data from SC Hood server was carried over. 2015/8/24 TC opened registration for all servers. MoeFantasy also announced that there will be a great construction event on August 28th, and some old events around mid-Sept. 2015/8/27 TC had pre-event maintenance, but the maintenance was delayed for several hours. Later MoeFantasy found that players on USS Helena, USS Ranger, Richelieu, and HMS Belfast servers were able to use gift codes repeatedly. Those 4 servers were down for an emergency maintenance, 1++ and 3 fast construction tools were given as compensation. 2015/8/28 Great construction event started in 3pm. This was different from 4am of previous great construction event, some players didn’t know and used up their resources early. 2015/8/29 MoeFantasy attended Shanghai CC16, and released information about a series of future changes. 1. New ships: Zeppelin, HMS Ark Royal, Kumano, Mikuma, HMS Warspite. 2. New modifications : Bismarck, HMS Hood 3. Change clothes system. Lex’s wedding dress and POW’s swimming suit was used as demonstration. 4. New battle animations. Same day, SC IOS was removed from app store. 2015/8/30 Patch gave announcement about removal of SC WSG from app store. Patch was accused of attempting to avoid Apple in charging process. 2015/8/31 Patch announced Back to School events. Event 4 was spending 1000 diamonds within the duration of the event to get Fairey Swordfish MKIII*1. Event that consist of making in-game purchases made players suspect Patch’s general direction in running this game. September 2015 2015/9/3 To celebrate for 70th anniversary of victory of war against Japan, MoeFantasy announced a code to obtain MK7. 2018 August 2018 2018/7/28 Warship Girls R - Traditional Chinese started closed beta testing(Version 4.0 with new UI sytle). Apply for registration and limit max 200 only, progress will be deleted after testing. Clear stage 2-4 to receive BC "Goeben" in TC server. 2018/8/5 Warship Girls R - TC server CBT server closed. 2018/8/7 Warship Girls R - TC server pre-registration breakthrough 100k which unlocks the jackpot - SS "USS Nautilus". 2018/8/13 Warship Girls R - TC server started opened beta testing on Google Play. 2018/8/16 Warship Girls R join 2018 COMIC EXHIBITION in Taiwan. 2018/8/18 MoeFantasy join the second COMICANDY in Shenyang, China. 2018/8/25 MoeFantasy join the Expo CA15&AP10 in Wuhan and CP2018SP in Shanghai, China. September 2018 2018/9/3 Warship Girls R - TC server launched IOS client on the apple store and opend a new server "Z16". 2018/9/4 Warship Girls R - SC all servers will maintenance on september 5 at 10:00. Maintenance time is estimated to be 2 hours, will launch new war booty event, open up 6 war booty to exchange goods. 2018/9/7 Warship Girls R - SC all servers will maintenance on september 8 at 0:00. Fix BGM exception on home screen, maintenance time is estimated to be half hour. 2018/9/8 New game 《蒼青のミラージュ》released. 2018/9/14 MoeFantasy announced that the original painting exhibition "The fourth anniversary of the Warship Girls R" would be held in Shanghai and guangzhou. 2018/9/17 MoeFantasy has announced a 4.0 update to Warship Girls R in the near future. 2018/9/19 10:34，MoeFantasy announcements related to iOS users about 4.0 update. 11:56, Warship Girls R - SC all servers will maintenance on september 20 at 10:00. Maintenance time is estimated to be 5 hours, and announced that the fourth anniversary event will start at 15:00 on September 21. 2018/9/20 Warship Girls R - SC official blog released a trailer for the fourth anniversary. 2018/9/21 Warship Girls R - SC all servers will maintenance on september 22 at 23:00. Fix some bugs and open the fourth anniversary event, maintenance time is estimated to be 2 hours. 2018/9/22 10:45, Warship Girls R - SC official blog announcement has received feedback from ios users that the app for ios has failed the verification. 12:48, A new app for ios has been developed and will given compensation to ios players at a later time. October 2018 2018/10/01 MoeFantasy join the Expo Guangzhou CICF, Chongqing WestJoy and Shenzhen Gameshow. 2018/10/02 MoeFantasy join the Expo Shanghai FFACG and Qingdao DC18. November 2018 2018/11/8 Moepoint(Overseas Department of Moefantasy) announced the plans for the Warship Girls global version. Related links: Facebook (https://www.facebook.com/WarshipGirls), Twitter (https://twitter.com/WarshipGirls_G), Discord Fans (http://discord.gg/3hScVeg) and Reddit (https://www.reddit.com/r/WarshipGirls) 2018/11/19 Moepoint announced the sign up for Closed Alpha Test ends on11/19, 2018 PM 23:59 (UTC+9), and all selected players will receive an e-mail. 2018/11/27, The Closed Alpha Test of Global Server ends, and the pre-registration campaign was started on the same day 2018/11/27, The Closed Alpha Test of Global Server ends, and the pre-registration campaign was started on the same day 2018/11/30 Warship Girls Global Server will be holding the Closed Beta Test, and will draw all participants from those who have signed up in the pre-registration December 2018 2018/12/5 Warship Girls Global Server CBT begins, and first wave of CBT participants have been selected. 2018/12/6 The second wave of Global Server CBT participants have been selected. 2018/12/9 The new end time for the CBT will be 12/12/2018 PM 13:00 (UTC+9). 2018/12/12 The Closed Beta Test ends at 12/12/2018 PM 13:00 (UTC+9). 2018/12/17 The official release of Warship Girls is scheduled on Dec 18th, and the pre-registration campaign ends on the same day. 2018/12/19 Warship Girls Official Version released on Google Play platform, and the pre-registration campaign closed. January 2019 2019/1/5 Warship Girls Global servers will maintenance on January 7th at 11:00(UTC+9). Fix some bugs and update events. 2019/1/7 Warship Girls Global server released on IOS platform. External Links * Servers * Changelog * The conflicts * History page at Moegirl wiki